Security of a nation's people and structures is important to a nation. Technology is often employed to detect whether suspects (individuals, vehicles, or mobile objects) are or may be a hostile threat to a target, such as one or more people, structures, vehicles, etc. Current technology used to detect a suspect that is or may be hostile to a nation's people, structures, etc. typically requires that the suspect is within a close proximity to the suspect's intended target. For example, travelers or even students may have to walk through a metal detector before entering a specific area of an airport or school. By making people walk through a metal detector, the airport security or school security can help identify individuals that are carrying potentially dangerous objects.
Other hostile threat detection technology focuses on physical characteristics of a suspect to detect whether the suspect is a hostile threat. For example, technology may target a suspect's voice patterns or facial movement to determine whether the suspect is a hostile threat. Similar to requiring people to walk through a metal detector, this technology needs to be in close proximity to the suspect in order to determine whether the suspect is a hostile threat.